


This Lonely View

by Amber (yokeless)



Series: Russian Roulette [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Backstory, h/c
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokeless/pseuds/Amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Podia ouvir a música transbordando dos fones mesmo sentado longe deles, e ver o sorriso do irmão lhe deixou mais leve."</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Lonely View

  
(1998)  
  
\- Eu não te pari! Me recuso a acreditar nisso! - ele ainda segurou a porta da cozinha para ouvir o resto da frase - Você foi cagado!

Deixou que a porta batesse e contornou a casa com passos rápidos, sentindo a grama alta roçando nas pontas dos dedos. Caminhou até uma bicicleta enferrujada que estava encostada contra a cerca, empurrando-a pelo guidão até que estava longe o suficiente da casa.

Olhou para trás, registrando a ausência de qualquer sentimento ao observar o lugar que deveria acolhê-lo se transformando na filial de um pesadelo.

Ainda sentia a pele ao redor do olho esquerdo quente, pulsando em protesto ao soco que tinha levado. Tocou a sobrancelha inchada e soltou um palavrão baixo enquanto piscava os olhos com dificuldade. Voltou a olhar a estrada e montou na bicicleta, pedalando com força em direção a cidade.

Ganhou velocidade o suficiente para se endireitar no selim e guiar a bicicleta com apenas uma das mãos no guidão, a palma da outra mão apoiada na coxa de uma forma displicente. Pedalava para chegar no lugar, não para cumprir um horário, repassava com calma aquela conversa desastrosa sobre dinheiro e alguma coisa para o natal. Na hora parecia uma boa ideia, sua mãe parecia tão bem naquele dia, a última briga feia tinha acontecido na semana anterior e o alvo tinha sido Donato, não tinha planejado aquele final.

O rosto raivoso da mãe lhe incomodava fisicamente mesmo longe da casa, e ele fechou os olhos por alguns segundos antes de voltar a abri-los a tempo de desviar de uma caminhonete que passou buzinando por ele. Sequer olhou para trás.

Já podia ver a cidade desfocada. Sentia os pés suados dentro dos tênis encardidos, a pele da sola penicando contra o tecido fino das meias que usava. Tinha roubado da irmã, já não sabia o que era ter roupas próprias desde que Donato tinha decidido assaltar seu quarto. A mãe sabia a razão dos roubos, _qualquer um sabia_ , mas Donato permanecia livre de qualquer punição. Mesmo sendo chamado de bastardo, permanecia acima da lei. Bem diferente dele.

Suspirou e entortou a boca, costume que tinha quando pensava em algo desagradável. A mãe afirmava com uma certeza impressionante que Francis só podia ter sido cagado, que era uma ofensa pensar que ela tinha gerado um ser tão burro e egoísta, segundo ela. O engraçado é que ela bradava aos quatro ventos os defeitos que eram característicos dela. Talvez fossem mais parecidos do que pensavam, talvez dividissem algo em comum: o humor inconstante.

Detestava pensar que dividia qualquer coisa mais íntima que a casa com a mãe. Lhe causava calafrios.

Voltou a segurar os guidões com firmeza enquanto pedalava até uma pequena casa pintada de rosa, com os beirais das janelas de madeira destacados com uma tinta preta que deixava o local extravagante demais para uma simples loja de discos. Havia um grande LP de metal mal pintado de preto pendurado por cima da porta de entrada, e Francis encostou a bicicleta contra o beiral da varanda antes de subir os três degraus que levavam até a porta pintada de preto, empurrando-a com força.

Era um cômodo pequeno que tinha sido transformado em loja. Uma vitrola colorida tocava algum rock estranho dos anos 60, algo com solos de guitarra longos demais. As paredes eram cobertas de posters e recados escritos pelos vândalos da vizinhança, quase não se via a tinta que as cobria originalmente.

\- Tarde.

\- Tarde. - Francis se encostou no balcão e tirou um bolinho de notas enrolado com firmeza de um dos bolsos. Sentia o olhar avaliador do atendente no seu rosto, percorrendo os lábios machucados e parando sobre o olho roxo que ainda pulsava. Engoliu um pouco de saliva antes de erguer a cabeça contrariado.

\- Ainda tem aquele cd guardado?

\- Depende. - o atendente era um loiro mal encarado que era dois anos mais velho que Francis. Era cego de um dos olhos e o outro tinha a cor do mel, com pequenas pintinhas castanhas que deixavam Francis arrepiado de vez em quando - De qual cd você tá falando?

\- O do Red Hot. - ele respondeu com a boca entortada e bateu com as notas sobre o balcão de madeira - Eu vou levar agora.

Percebeu que o garoto soltou um risinho baixo e endureceu o olhar, empurrando o bolo de notas na direção dele com determinação. Não tinha apanhado da mãe para chegar em uma lojinha no meio do nada e ser incomodado por um caolho, por mais bonito que ele fosse. O garoto abriu um sorriso largo e pegou o dinheiro, sumindo atrás do balcão.

Francis apoiou as mãos na madeira e se ergueu na ponta dos pés, buscando o garoto e encontrando as costas dele, os ossos da coluna marcando a camisa branca fina demais. Ele se ergueu e empurrou um cd com a ponta de um dos dedos e um sorriso sarcástico. Lhe faltavam dois dentes na boca mas ele não parecia se importar com isso.

\- Quem reservou foi o Remi. Tenho que mandar ele parar de comprar essas merdas.

\- Também foi um prazer fazer negócios com você. - Francis pegou o cd e o observou a capinha de plástico com cuidado em busca de qualquer falha. Com um olhar desconfiado, abriu o invólucro e tirou o cd de dentro da capinha com todo cuidado possível, como se manuseasse uma bomba. Parecia perfeito.

\- Te agrada? - o garoto apoiou o cotovelo sobre o balcão e colocou o queixo sobre a palma da mão - Tenho mais coisa pra veados aqui. Tipo meu cacete duro.

\- Que por mim você pode engolir sozinho. - o moreno fechou a capinha sem olhar para a frente - Tem uma sacolinha? Ou isso também é coisa de veado?

***

Voltou para casa no fim da tarde. Largou a bicicleta no local onde tinha encontrado e contornou a casa em direção a cozinha. Podia ouvir o som da televisão ligada no último volume, mas espichou o pescoço em direção a sala para checar se a mãe dormia em uma das poltronas. A sala mergulhada na escuridão, exceto pelo televisor ligado em algum programa de auditório que iluminava pedaços das garrafas e latinhas de cerveja deixava tudo mais melancólico, enjoativo. Ele não suportava olhar aquilo muito tempo.

Subiu as escadas com pressa, abriu a porta do quarto e a fechou com cuidado, atento a qualquer som vindo do corredor. Colocou a sacolinha atrás da porta e se ajoelhou no chão, buscando uma das tábuas soltas no assoalho, e quando finalmente achou a tábua oca, ergueu-a com cuidado e retirou uma sacola de mercado firmemente amarrada ao redor de algo arredondado. Guardou a tábua no lugar, pegou a caixinha do cd e saiu do quarto desconfiado, atravessando o corredor.

Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos enquanto abria uma das portas, entrando no cômodo o mais rápido que conseguiu, encostando-se na porta em seguida. Sentia-se sufocado e enjoado pelo cheiro abafado do quarto, um misto desagradável de suor, urina e comida velha. A pouca luz que escapava pela cúpula quebrada de um abajur no canto do quarto iluminava as inúmeras coisas jogadas pelo quarto, desde brinquedos antigos até roupas rasgadas. Na parede oposta a da porta, um colchão de casal estava encostado embaixo da fileira de janelas encobertas com tábuas. Sentado no colchão, um homem seminu brincava com um boneco sem cabeça.

Francis encostou a cabeça na porta e se obrigou a respirar fundo por um tempo, segurando o embrulho com força. Precisava de uma coragem que ele não sabia dizer se tinha naquele momento, nunca conseguia encarar aquele quarto de peito aberto.

\- Ei, eu cheguei. - ele se obrigou a dizer com o melhor sorriso que podia oferecer - E você sujou a cama de novo, né?

O homem ergueu a cabeça e abriu um sorriso demente. Jogou o boneco longe e se apoiou no colchão para encostar-se na parede, deixando o espaço livre para Francis se sentar. O garoto percebeu que o cheiro de urina era mais forte perto do colchão, mas não conseguiu ficar bravo.

\- Olha, comprei uma coisa pra gente.

Sentou-se na beirada do colchão e desamarrou a sacola com cuidado, deixando-a perto dos pés. Um diskman gasto e com o visor quebrado refletiu a luz do abajur e Francis abriu a tampa, acomodando-o no colchão antes de puxar o cd novo.  
Percebeu as mãos do homem chegando perto do diskman e o impediu com delicadeza.

\- Não, espera. Eu coloco.

Tirou o cd vermelho de dentro da capa psicodélica e o encaixou no leitor, fechando a tampinha com cuidado e conectando um fone de ouvido que só funcionava com alguns remendos apertando pontos aleatórios do fio, entregando-os para o homem, que os aceitou prontamente. Francis sorriu e apertou o play, observando o lado do rosto iluminado pela luz se transformar com os sons novos.

Podia ouvir a música transbordando dos fones mesmo sentado longe deles, e ver o sorriso do irmão lhe deixou mais leve. Era por ele que tinha suportado tanta coisa, aquele sorriso era o presente de natal que ele tinha planejado.

Tocou o tornozelo do homem e este ergueu o rosto com um ar maravilhado. Seu sorriso parecia normal de novo, natural. As covinhas que Francis tanto sentia falta continuavam ali, as narinas abertas, as maçãs do rosto salientes. Podia se enganar por alguns segundos e fingir que nada tinha mudado, até notar o fio de saliva escorrendo de um dos cantos da boca.

\- Gosta? - Francis forçou um sorriso - É o que você queria ouvir?

Enzio encarou o caçula confuso por alguns segundos, e logo voltou a olhar para baixo, encarando o cd girando pela fresta da tampa do diskman.

Francis sacudiu a cabeça e engoliu o choro que ameaçava estragar tudo. Não precisava ficar se lamentando, tudo estava bem daquele jeito, não estava? Tinham saúde, tinham um quarto livre dos ataques repentinos da mãe, tinham pilhas carregadas. Não precisavam de mais nada.

Enquanto o cd tocou, Francis não notou nem o cheiro de urina nem o calor insuportável do quarto. Sequer lembrou do olho inchado.


End file.
